


Celebration

by strawberriesandtophats



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Reality Checks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats
Summary: Yuuri doesn't expect Victor to celebrate like this.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try if I could write a drabble. It ended up as 124 words instead of a 100, but I'm still gonna post it here.

Yuuri had expected Victor to celebrate by buying champagne and going out on a fancy dinner date. His imagination had even included some edible confetti and Makkachin running around in circles.

Well, perhaps that was how Victor, the star skater, would have celebrated officially. The Instagram pics would have told Yuuri all about it.

Instead they dance around countless hotel rooms to bouncy music, silly and helpless with laughter at the end of it. Even Makkachin dances, wagging his tail and mimicking them by jumping around the room. Yuuri collapses on the bed, watching as Victor inspects their engagement rings.

Victor spends a lot of time doing that.

And they spend the rest of their lives celebrating their engagement, in one way or another.


End file.
